Daisuke Namikawa
Daisuke Namikawa '''is a Japanese seiyu in Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. Information Japanese Name: 浪川 大輔 Birthdate: April 2, 1976 Age: 41 Blood Type: B Height: 5'8 Weight: 132 lbs First Appearance: Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight Role in 7th Dragon 2020: Flavio Non Etrian Odyssey Roles '''Anime: 07-Ghost (TV) as Mikage Ace of Diamond (TV) as Yū Chris Takigawa Ace of Diamond: Second Season (TV) as Yū Chris Takigawa Agatha Christie no Meitantei Poirot to Marple (TV) as Chibo (eps 36-39); Constable Hearst (ep 4) Aho-Girl (TV) as Dog Air Gear (TV) as Potemkine (Special Trick) (The) Ancient Magus' Bride (TV) as Lindel Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) as King (Kumo no Ito arc & Jigoku Hen arc; eps 11-12) Aquarion Evol (TV) as Shrade Arata The Legend (TV) as Hiruko Arc the Lad (TV) as Elk Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (U.S. movie) as Amadeus Cho Ayakashi (TV) as Akio Maekawa B-PROJECT (TV) as Shūji Daikoku Baby Steps (TV) as Takuma Egawa Baby Steps (TV 2) as Takuma Egawa Baccano! (TV) as Gerd Avaro Bakegyamon (TV) as Masato Sugai Barom One (TV) as Shiratori Kentaro Battle Spirits: Brave (TV) as The Moonlight Barone Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes (TV) as Rirōvu Rakels Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes Gekitōden (TV) as Rirōvu Rakels Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (movie) as Luka BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (TV) as Tanaka Yukio/Koyuki Beyblade G Revolution (TV) as Hitoshi Kinomiya (Hiro); Jing of Shippo Black Clover (TV) as Jack the Ripper Black Lagoon (TV) as Rock Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (OAV) as Rock Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) as Rock Blade of the Immortal (TV) as Araya Kawakami Bleach (TV) as Ulquiorra Schiffer (Espada) Bleach the Movie: Hell Verse as Ulquiorra Cifer Blue Dragon (TV) as Jiro Blue Dragon: Trials of the Seven Shadows (TV) as Jiro Bōken Yūki Pluster World (TV) as Fezard Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru: Secret Sweethearts - Kono Koi wa Himitsu (OAV) as Male student A Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (TV) as Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki Boruto: Naruto the Movie as Momoshiki Brothers Conflict (OAV) as Iori Brothers Conflict (TV) as Iori Case Closed (TV) as Shirou Ogata (eps 194-195) Cheating Craft (TV) as Rinu Syu Clean Freak! Aoyama kun (TV) as Tsubasa Umeya Code:Breaker (TV) as Sagashimono (ep 13) Concrete Revolutio (TV) as Yoshiaki Satomi (The) Cosmopolitan Prayers (TV) as Black Prince: 'Ma' Side Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! LOVE! (TV) as Shuzo Oka (ep 5) D.Gray-man (TV) as Dodge (ep 18) Dai Yamato Zero-go (OAV) as Oki; Shima Oki Daily Lives of High School Boys (TV) as Motoharu Danbōru Senki W (TV) as Bishop; Kazuya Aoshima; Mongoose Danbōru Senki Wars (TV) as Rikuya Tōgō DAYS (TV) as Hisahito Mizuki DD Fist of the North Star (TV 2013) as Souther (Masao Minami; ep 6) DD Fist of the North Star II (TV 2015) as Souther Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (TV) as Jungo Torii Digimon Adventure tri.- Chapter 1: Reunion (movie) as Daigo Nishijima Digimon Adventure tri.- Chapter 2: Determination (movie) as Daigo Nishijima Digimon Adventure tri.- Chapter 5: Coexistence (movie) as Daigo Nishijima Dokkoida?! (TV) as Suzuo Sakurazaki/Dokkoider Double Circle (ONA) as M Eiga Crayon Shin-chan: Ora no Hikkoshi Monogatari ~Saboten Daishūgeki (movie 23) as Mariachi Eiga Mahō Tsukai Precure! Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! (movie) as Dark Matter/Shadow Master; Kumata Eight Clouds Rising (OAV) as Mikachihiko; Takeo Nanachi "Eiyū" Kaitai (OAV) as Megane El Cazador de la Bruja (TV) as Miguel (ep 6) Fairy Tail (TV) as Jeral; Mystogan; Siegrain Fairy Tail (TV 2/2014) as Jeral Fate/Apocrypha (TV) as Lord El-Melloi II (ep 1) Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (TV) as Lord El-Melloi II (eps 2, 10) Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (TV) as Lord El-Melloi II (ep 1) Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV 2) as Lord El-Melloi II (ep 25) Fate/Zero (TV) as Waver Velvet Fate/Zero (TV 2) as Waver Velvet (The) File of Young Kindaichi (TV) as Kato (eps 64-67) Freedom (OAV) as Takeru From the New World (TV) as Squera Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory (TV) as Leonard Testarossa Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (TV) as Leonard Testarossa Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Van Hohenheim (Young) Gallery Fake (TV) as Takuya Gotou (ep 32) Gambo (movie) as Nigenji Gantz (TV) as Kei Kurono Garo -Vanishing Line- (TV) as Knight Garo the Animation (TV) as Leon Lewis Garo: Crimson Moon (TV) as Fujiwara no Yasusuke Garo: Divine Flame (movie) as Leon Lewis Gatchaman Crowds (TV) as Jō Hibiki Gatchaman Crowds insight (TV) as Jō Hibiki Gekijōban Meiji Tokyo Renka: Yumihari no Serenade (movie) as Ōgai Mori Genma Wars (TV) as Jin Ghost Slayers Ayashi (TV) as Masurao Gifū Dōdō!! Kanetsugu to Keiji (TV) as Kanetsugu Naoe Gilgamesh (TV) as Tatsuya Madoka; Terumichi Madoka Gintama (TV 4/2015) as Nobunobu Hitotsubashi Gintama. (TV 5/2017) as Nobunobu Tokugawa Glass Mask (TV 2/2005) as Ryo Majima (eps 16-17, 19) GR -GIANT ROBO- (TV) as Daisaku Kusama Green Legend Ran (OAV) as Rurei Grimgar, Ashes and Illusions (TV) as Kikkawa Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Hakairoku-hen (TV) as Ichijou (eps 12-26) .hack//Quantum (OAV) as Iyoten .hack//Roots (TV) as Iyoten Haikyu!! (TV) as Tōru Oikawa Haikyu!! (TV 3) as Tooru Oikawa Haikyu!! Second Season (TV) as Tōru Oikawa Hajime no Ippo Rising (TV) as Manabu Itagaki Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (TV) as Manabu Itagaki Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens (TV) Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (TV) as Kaname Osaki Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (TV 2) as Kaname Osaki Hanasakeru Seishōnen (TV) as Machaty Sheik Di Raginei (eps 10-11); Rumaty Ivan Di Raginei Hand Shakers (TV) as Voice of God Hayate the Combat Butler (TV) as Schmidt hen Bach (ep 18) Hellsing Ultimate (OAV) as Arthur Hellsing (Young); Walter C. Dornez (Young adult; Young adult; ep 9) Hellsing: The Dawn (OAV) as Arthur Hellsing Hero Company (OAV) as Shun Busō/Chocolate Red (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) as Narsus (The) Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (TV) as Narsus Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as Italy; South Italy (Romano) Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as Italy Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as Italy; Mochi Italy (ep 1); Mochi Romano (ep 6); South Italy (Romano) Hetalia The World Twinkle (ONA) as Italy Hetalia World Series (TV) as Italy Hiiro no Kakera - The Tamayori Princess Saga (TV) as Yūichi Komura Hiiro no Kakera - The Tamayori Princess Saga (TV 2) as Yūichi Komura Honey and Clover (TV) as Rokutarou (eps 22-23) Hotori - Tada Saiwai o Koinegau (special) as Shimizu Tatsuki House of Five Leaves (TV) as Masanosuke Akitsu Hunter × Hunter (TV 2011) as Hisoka; Kyu Hunter × Hunter -The Last Mission- (movie) as Hisoka Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge (movie) as Hisoka Idaten Jump (TV) as Masked boy Ikki Tousen (TV) as Toutaku Chuuei Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (TV) as Chuuei Toutaku Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) as Kazuya Aoshima Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto (TV) as Yojiro Akizuki Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu (OAV) as Naoyuki Asaba Jinki:Extend (TV) as Kokusho (ep 5) Jinsei - Life Consulting (TV) as Koganen Jūza Engi Engetsu Sangokuden (OAV) as Kakōen (Xiahou Yuan) K (TV) as Yashiro Isana K: Missing Kings (movie) as Yashiro Isana K: Return of Kings (TV) as Yashiro Isana Kamisama Kiss (TV) as Sukuna Ryuuou Kare Baka: Wagahai no Kare wa Baka de R (ONA) as Ponta Ninomiya Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (TV) as Vongole Primo Katsugeki! Tōken Ranbu (TV) as Oodenta Mitsuyo KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Shokatsukouan Kero Kero Chime (TV) as Aoi Kimi ni Todoke - From Me to You (TV) as Shōta Kazehaya Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season (TV) as Shōta Kazehaya Kiss Him, Not Me (TV) as Shion (The) Knight in the Area (TV) as Ryouma Oda Kobato. (TV) as Fay (ep 20); Ginsei Koi Suru Tenshi Angelique: Kagayaki no Ashita (TV) as Heuye Kurokami The Animation (TV) as Keita Ibuki Kyo kara Maoh! (TV) as Antoine Jean Pierre; Ryan Kyō, Koi o Hajimemasu (OAV) as Kyōta Tsubaki Last Order Final Fantasy VII (OAV) as Turks (Rod) (The) Laws of the Universe Part 0 (movie) as Professor Yoake LBX (TV) as Kazuya Aoshima Legend of the Condor Hero (TV) as Youka Level E (TV) as Prince; Princess Apparel (ep 7) Little Charo: Tohoku-hen (TV) as Hull (eps 11-12) Lupin III Italian Game (special) as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin III vs. Detective Conan The Movie as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin III: Chi no Kokuin Eien no Mermaid (special) as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin III: Princess of the breeze ~Kakusareta Kūchū Toshi~ (special) as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin III: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (TV) as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin III: Tōhō Kenbunroku ~Another Page~ (special) as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin the IIIrd Chikemuri no Ishikawa Goemon (movie) as Goemon Ishikawa Lupin the Third (TV 2015) as Goemon Ishikawa Maburaho (TV) as Mitsuaki Nanba Madlax (TV) as Pete Magic Kaito: Kid the Phantom Thief (TV) as Spider (ep 7) Magica Wars (TV) as Yamada (ep 26) Magical Warfare (TV) as Kazuma Ryūsenji Major (TV) as Joe Gibson Jr.; Natsume Makura no Danshi (TV) as Sōsuke Tanaka MapleStory (TV) as Ariba Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (movie) as Tweedledum Medaka Box (TV) as Kouki Akune Medaka Box Abnormal (TV) as Kōki Akune (The) Melody of Oblivion (TV) as Kuron Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) as Michael Trinity Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OAV) as Alfred Izuruha Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition (OAV) as Youlant Kent Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OAV) as Riddhe Marcenas Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) as Riddhe Marcenas Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (movies) as Katz Kobayashi Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G (OAV) as Boris Schauer Moeyo Ken (TV) as Yukinojo (White Fox) (ep 6) Mononoke (TV) as Shougen (Umibouzu) Mōryō no Hako (TV) as Morihiko Toriguchi Murder Princess (OAV) as Dark Knight Musashi (TV) as Musashi Miyamoto My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Yoshiuo Minamoto (eps 25-26) My Love Story!! (TV) as Hayato Oda (The) Mystic Archives of Dantalian (TV) as Vance (ep 7) Nabari no Ou (TV) as Durandal Tobari Kumohira Naruto (TV) as Sumaru (ep 178) Neuro - Supernatural Detective (TV) as Kagayaki Ootsuka (ep 20) Night Raid 1931 (TV) as Kazura Iha Nintama Rantaro (TV); Takamaru Saitou Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (TV) as Takumi Endou (ep 31) Nurse Witch Komugi R (TV) as Tanu-P Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei (TV) as Sonoda-sensei One Piece (TV) as Eustass Kid One Punch Man (OAV) as Butagami (ep 6) One Punch Man (TV) as Butagami (Pig God); Dr. Genus (eps 2-3) Onegai Friends (Drama CD TV sidestory) as Maiku Kamishiro Onihei (TV) as Tatsuzō Hasegawa Osiris no Tenbin (TV) Otona Joshi no Anime Time (TV 2) (ep 1) Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Tetsuya Sendou (ep 22) Paradise Kiss (TV) as Suguru Hayasaka (Yukari's brother (ep 12)) Parasyte -the maxim- (TV) as Miki Persona -trinity soul- (TV) as Tōma Shikura Persona 4 the Golden Animation (TV) as Yū Narukami Persona 4: The Animation (TV) as Yū Narukami Petite Princess Yucie (TV) as Amphi (ep 13) Phoenix (TV) as Masato Yamanobe (The Future Chapter); Takeru (Dawn Chapter) Please Twins! (OAV) as Maiku Kamishiro Please Twins! (TV) as Maiku Kamishiro Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Goyou (ep 35) Pokémon Sun & Moon (TV) as Rotom Dex Pokémon XY (TV) as Concombre's Lucario (eps 29-31); Lucario (ep 32) Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) as Lucario (The) Prince of Tennis (TV) as Choutarou Otori (The) Prince of Tennis II (TV) as Chōtarō Otori (The) Prince of Tennis: Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! (movie) as Choutarou Otori (The) Prince of Tennis: The National Tournament (OAV) as Choutarou Otori (The) Princess and the Pilot (movie) as Joaquin Princess Resurrection (TV) as Judge (ep 24) Prison School (OAV) as Joe Prison School (TV) as Joe (Jōji Nezu) Ray (TV) as Koichi ReLIFE (TV) as Nobunaga Asaji Robot Carnival (OAV) as Child B (Presence) (The) Royal Tutor (TV) as Ludwig Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (movie) as Aquarius Camus Saiyuki Reload (TV) as Kami-sama (eps 19-25) Sangokushi II: Tenkakeru Hideotachi (special) as Zhou Yu (young) Scar-red Rider XechS (TV) as Les Paul SD Gundam Force (TV) as Guneagle; Hogaremaru Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Miyamoto Musashi Sengoku Paradise Kiwami (TV) as Ishida Mitsunari Servant × Service (TV) as Staff Member (ep 1) Shigurui: Death Frenzy (TV) as Gennosuke Fujiki Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi (OAV) as Shou Kanou Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Gekitō no Shō (movie) as Bat Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Junai no Shō (movie) as Bat Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Toki-den (OAV) as Bat Shinshū Sudamahen (OAV) as Kageshichiro (young) Shoka (special) as Shimaki Makihei Shōnen Hollywood - Holly Stage for 49 (TV) as President of the agency Shōnen Hollywood - Holly Stage for 50 (TV) as President of the agency; Tsuyoto "God" Hiiragi (The) Silver Guardian (TV) as Wild Wolf Sisters of Wellber (TV) as Galahad Eiger Sisters of Wellber Zwei (TV) as Galahad Eiger Sol Bianca (OAV) as Rim de la Paz (ep 1) Someday's Dreamers II Sora (TV) as Kouji Kuroda Soreike! Anpanman (TV) as Sharo-kun (2nd) Soul Buster (TV) as Bo Anzi Space Battleship Yamato Resurrection (movie) as Jun Kobayashi Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) as Carpaccio (ep 3) Spice and Wolf (TV) as Zeren (The) Story of Fifteen Boys (special) as Jack (The) Story of Saiunkoku (TV) as Eigetsu Tou (The) Story of Saiunkoku Second Series (TV 2) as Eigetsu To Sunday Without God (TV) as Hampnie Hambart (eps 1-3, 6-7) Supernatural: The Anime Series (OAV) as Ryan Tennis no Ouji-sama: Zenkoku Taikai-hen Semifinal (OAV) as Choutarou Otori Tennis no Oujisama: Atobe Kara no Okurimono (movie) as Choutarou Otori (The) Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye (TV) as Iks Tide-Line Blue (TV) as Teen To Love-Ru (OAV) as Taizō Motemitsu To Love-Ru (TV) as Hikari Motemizu (ep 12) Tokyo Ghoul (TV) as Kishō Arima Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Kishō Arima (eps 2, 11) Tokyo Ghoul: Jack (OAV) as Kishō Arima Tokyo Tribe 2 (TV) as Kai Top Secret ~The Revelation~ (TV) as Ikkō Aoki Tottoi (movie) as Muggiani Antonio/Tottoi Toward the Terra (TV) as Leo Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Fai Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations (OAV) as Fay Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Fay Tsubasa: Spring Thunder (OAV) as Fay Tsuredure Children (TV) as Shinichi Katori; student (eps 10, 12) Twin Star Exorcists (TV) as Arima Tsuchimikado Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) as Hell Gates Ushio & Tora (TV) as Hyō Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Hyō Utawarerumono (OAV) as Benawi Utawarerumono (TV) as Benawi Utawarerumono: The False Faces (TV) as Benawi (ep 20) Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as Satomi Renbōkōji Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as Satomi Renbōkōji Venus Versus Virus (TV) as Lucif Violet Evergarden (TV) as Gilbert Bougainvillea Wangan Midnight (TV) as Koichi Hiramoto (eps 7-10) Welcome to Irabu's Office (TV) as Shin'ichi Bandō (ep 4) Wild Arms - Twilight Venom (TV) as Alan (ep 6) (The) World Is Still Beautiful (TV) as Lani Aristes World Trigger (TV) as Kei Tachikawa World Trigger (TV 2) as Kei Tachikawa Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl (TV) as Junji Yondemasu yo, Azazel-san (OAV) as Akutabe; Narration You're Being Summoned, Azazel (TV) as Akutabe You're Being Summoned, Azazel Z (TV) as Akutabe Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV 2/2000) as Ryouta Kajiki Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV) as Professor Leo Akaba Zetman (TV) as Jin Kanzaki Zombie-Loan (TV) as Sougiya Video Games: Angelic Crest Online (エンジェリッククレスト)-Japanese version as Ray(レイ) Shirachuu Tankenbu as Takahiro Fujieda Tensei Hakkenshi Fuumaroku as Nachi Sakashita Tokimeki Restaurant as Kirishima Tsukasa Everybody's Golf as Iceman Dragon Slayer Jr: Romancia as Prince Fan Freddy Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness as Slayn; Grey Gilbert Panzer Dragoon Orta as Mobo The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers as Frodo Baggins (Japanese dub) Utawarerumono as Benawi The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King as Frodo Baggins (Japanese dub) Prince of Tennis 2005: Crystal Drive as Chōtarō Ōtori Prince of Tennis: Rush and Dream as Chōtarō Ōtori Saiyuki Gunlock as Kami-sama Sakura Wars: Mysterious Paris as Kojirō Akechi Beck the Game as Yukio Tanaka Bleach: Shattered Blade as Ulquiorra Schiffer Gantz: The Game as Kei Kurono Genji: Dawn of the Samurai as Minamoto Yoshitsune Kenka Banchou as Yasuo Tanaka Kino no Tabi II -the Beautiful World- as Sei Sengoku Basara as Miyamoto Musashi1 Prince of Tennis: Gakuensai no Oujisama as Chōtarō Ōtori .hack//G.U. as Iyoten; Hetero Baten Kaitos II as Sagi Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 as Ulquiorra Schiffer Blue Dragon as King Gibral Genji: Days of the Blade as Minamoto Yoshitsune Hiiro no Kakera as Komura Yuuichi Kurohime as Zero Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo!! as Ayato Kamishiro Sengoku Basara 2 as Miyamoto Musashi Suikoden V as Main character A, Euram Barrows, Nick, Ernst Prince of Tennis: Doki Doki Survival - Sanroku no Mystic as Chōtarō Ōtori Tsubasa Chronicle Vol. 2 as Fai D. Flourite Utawarerumono Chiriyuku Mono e no Komoriuta as Benawi Angel Profile as Mikhail Another Century's Episode 3 The Final as Barrel Orland; Berckt Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd as Ulquiorra Schiffer Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 as Ulquiorra Schiffer Hetalia Academy as Italy Hiiro no Kakera ~Ano Sora no Shita de~ as Komura Yuuichi Hisui no Shizuku Hiiro no Kakera 2 as Komura Yuuichi Kenka Banchou 2 Full Throttle as Akira Kisaragi Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis as Inner Vayne Odin Sphere as Cornelius Otomedius as Emon Five Rezel Cross as Airu Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes as Miyamoto Musashi SD Gundam GGeneration Spirits as Katz Kobayashi, Narration Prince of Tennis: CARD HUNTER as Chōtarō Ōtori Prince of Tennis: Doki Doki Survival - Umibe no Secret as Chōtarō Ōtori Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 as Ulquiorra Schiffer Bleach: Soul Carnival as Ulquiorra Schiffer Bleach: The 3rd Phantom as Ulquiorra Schiffer Bleach: Versus Crusade as Ulquiorra Schiffer Duel Love as Yuki Jin Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as Michael Trinity Persona 4 as Protagonist (Yu Narukami) Prince of Persia as Prince (Japanese dub)1 Soukoku no Kusabi Hiiro no Kakera 3 as Komura Yuuichi Star Ocean: Second Evolution as Claude C. Kenny Super Robot Wars Z as Katz Kobayashi Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Lucario Way of the Samurai 3 as Protagonist White Knight Chronicles as Leonard Bayonetta as Luka Redgrave Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 as Ulquiorra Schiffer Bleach: Soul Carnival2 as Ulquiorra Schiffer Bloody Call as Cain Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus as Naoyuki Asaba Enkaku Sōsa: Shinjitsu e no 23 Nichikan as Itsuki Nanashiba Hiiro no Kakera Shin Tamaihime Denshou as Komura Yuuichi Kimi ni Todoke ~Sodateru Omoi~ (Shota Kazehaya) One Piece: Unlimited Cruise Episode 2 as Eustass Kid SD Gundam GGeneration Wars as Katz Kobayashi, Michael Trinity Sengoku Basara: Battle Heroes as Miyamoto Musashi Tales of Graces as Richard Prince of Tennis: Doubles no Oujisama - Girls, be gracious! as Chōtarō Ōtori .hack//Link as lyoten, Adamas Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as Ulquiorra Schiffer Call of Duty: Black Ops as Chief Petty Officer Joseph Bowman CLOCK ZERO ~Shuuen no Ichibyou~ as Takato Kaido/Akira Kaga/King Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods as Hydekar God of War III as Helios Gundam Assault Survive as Michael Trinity Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. as Riddhe Marcenas One Piece: Gigant Battle! as Eustass Kid STORM LOVER as Mao Ikari Summon Night Granthese: Sword of Ruin and the Knight's Promise as Asnurz Super Robot Wars Z II as Michael Trinity Tales of Graces f as Richard Zangeki no Reginleiv as Frøy Bleach: Soul Resurrección as Ulquiorra Schiffer Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou as Mystogan and Jellal Fernandes Gachitora! The Roughneck Teacher in High School as Sho Ishikawa Hiiro no Kakera Aizō-ban ~Akane-iro no Tsuioku~ as Komura Yuuichi Hiiro no Kakera Shin Tamaihime Denshou -Piece of Future- as Komura Yuuichi Kimi ni Todoke ~Tsutaeru Kimochi~ (Shota Kazehaya) One Piece: Gigant Battle!2 as Eustass Kid SD Gundam GGeneration 3D as Michael Trinity, Riddhe Marcenas, Boris Schauer SD Gundam GGeneration World as Katz Kobayashi, Michael Trinity, Riddhe Marcenas Sengoku Basara: Chronicle Heroes as Miyamoto Musashi Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 as Jungo Torii Starry☆Sky ~after summer~ as Izuru Yarai STORM LOVER: Summer Love!! as Mio Ikari Prince of Tennis: Doki Doki Survival - Umi to Yama no Love Passion as Chōtarō Ōtori TOKYO Yamanote BOYS DARK CHERRY as Jesus Rudou TOKYO Yamanote BOYS HONEY MILK as Jesus Rudou TOKYO Yamanote BOYS SUPER MINT as Jesus Rudou White Knight Chronicles II as Leonard Armored Core V as RD Assassin's Creed III as Ratonhnhaké:ton Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening as Mystogan and Jellal Fernandes Black Panther 2: Yakuza Asura Chapter as Ryusho Kuki Brothers Conflict: Passion Pink as Iori Asashina Dragon Age II as Hawke (Japanese dub) Hunter x Hunter: Wonder Adventure as Hisoka Morow Persona 4: Arena as Yu Narukami Persona 4 Golden as Protagonist (Yu Narukami) Project X Zone as Rikiya Busujima Resident Evil 6 as Jake Muller Rune Factory 4 as Vishnal SD Gundam GGeneration Over World as Katz Kobayashi, Michael Trinity, Riddhe Marcenas, Boris Schauer Ys: Memories of Celceta as Ozma Brothers Conflict: Brilliant Blue as Iori Asahina Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen as Julien God Eater 2 as Julius Visconti JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle as Giorno Giovanna Koibana Days: Pure Flower Garden as Tsubaki Saotome Persona 4 Arena Ultimax as Yu Narukami STORM LOVER 2nd as Mio Ikari Bayonetta 2 as Luka Redgrave Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight as Flavio Fate/hollow ataraxia as Waver Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days- as Yashiro Isana Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! as Manabu Itagaki J-Stars Victory VS as Hisoka Morow Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth as Protagonist (Yu Narukami) Phantasy Star Nova as Reven Super Robot Wars Z III as Katz Kobayashi, Riddhe Marcenas, Shrade Elan Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as Lucario Bravely Second: End Layer as Yew Geneolgia CLOCK ZERO ~Shuuen no Ichibyou~ ExTime as Takato Kaido/Akira Kaga/King God Eater 2: Rage Burst as Julius Visconti JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven as Giorno Giovanna Persona 4: Dancing All Night as Yu Narukami Reine des Fleurs as Louis Root Rexx as Kaoru Kanzaki Sengoku Basara 4 Sumeragi as Miyamoto Musashi Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 - Record Breaker as Jungo Torii Tokyo Ghoul: Jail as Kisho Arima Utawarerumono: The False Faces as Benawi Vamwolf Cross as Shuichi Aoi Xenoblade Chronicles X as Voice for Custom Male Avatar Black Rose Valkyrie as Asahi Shiramine Collar x Malice as Takeru Sasazuka Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice as Nayuta Sadmadhi Nier: Automata as Adam Blazblue Cross Tag Battle as Yu Narukami (Persona 4) Drama CD: Amari Sensei no Karei na Seminar Bleach Beat collection as Ulquiorra Cifer Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection as Alexis DAISUKE! as Wakaba Daisuke Dot Kareshi as Knight/Yuusha Hetalia - Axis Powers as Italy; Romano Itazura na Kiss as Naoki Irie Kimi to Naisho no. . . Kyo Kara Kareshi as Takashi Yuuki Lip on my Prince as Seiya Kitano Lupin III as Goemon Ishikawa XIII Parfait Tic! as Ichi Shinpo Seiyū ka-! as Mitchell "Mitch" Zaizen Special A as Yahiro Saiga Tsubasa Character Songs as Fai D. Flourite Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun as Kenji Yamaguchi Cinderella as Cinderella Vanquish Brothers as Masamune Category:Voice Actors